


Prompt: Supernatural

by BiancaIcaras



Series: CN Halloween 2015 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: Supernatural

"Skip? Is there supposed to be a second ghost in this 'Decorate your house for Halloween' kit?"


End file.
